Cucamelon
C U C A M E L O N This character belongs to Sebastian Moonblade. My character for this contest. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Cucamelon is a small Leafwing with eyes the color of the setting sun. Her top scales are a dark pine green and the scales on her side are a spring grass green. Her underbelly is a dark teal with her frill being a light teal. Her horns are light brown and her wing webbings are a light yellow. Cucamelon has a ring of scales around her neck and a similar one around the end of her tail, the scales are tea green in color. (see Jada for reference) P E R S O N A L I T Y Cucamelon is outgoing, friendly, and optimistic with a passion for books. She is hardworking and often eager to learn new things. She is most often happy, but is easily startled by things jumping out at her, especially when she is reading. Cucamelon is also very dedicated and loyal to those she believes deserves her faith. She is often seen sitting down by the water, intently reading a scroll. She has pretty good leafspeak but prefers to talk to the plants rather than control them for her own gain. S K I L L S *Leafspeak *Can go unnoticed *Writing and drawing skills H I S T O R Y Cucamelon was hatched on a sunny day in a clutch of two, the other egg failed to hatch. Her parents were delighted. Although dismayed at the loss of one hatchling, they promised to love and dote on their new daughter all they could. As soon as Cucamelon could read she was instantly attracted to scoops. She would read all day down by the stream, immersing herself in the scrolls and imagining herself in the stories they told. She was constantly dissatisfied with her normal life wishing to live out the dramatic stories of history. One of her favorite things is to finagle stories from everyone she meets, and insists they tell it as detailed as they can. When she ran out of stories to hear she started drawing them and made them into picture scrolls , sometimes adding herself in as a character. She drew the stories she had heard for years and years on end, all down by the stream. She drew those stories in all her free time until the stories dried up. All written down. All drawn out. By this time she had mountains of stories that she had drew and some even that she wrote! Sometimes some of the younger dragons would come and ask to read them, which gave her an idea. So she built her own library, and filled it wall to wall with all the books she’d written and drawn out through the years. She loved it. And finally she was satisfied with her life, content to live among her books and tell stories to the young. T R I V I A *She loves Cucamelons *Her favorite thing to do is to hear and tell stories G A L L E R Y E79A78D7-0183-48DB-8562-AB511D865224.gif|Gif she was based off of 9F3E493F-2504-496F-A0F7-A057116A5A1C.jpeg|Jada base by me 1194AEBA-EB3E-4A62-A000-5066A5B58221.jpeg|Actually Cucamelons R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer)